Halloween Madness
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: It's almost Halloween and everyone's ready for one of the best times of the year. However, Garatina has something even more special to look forward to, his 30th birthday... except with all of the excitement nobody remembers...


Alrighty, new fic coming trough. This is my new three shot for Halloween, it is tomorrow! Woo! It's a little bit of humor, some a few dramatic parts and of course romance. Well, anyhow, please R&R! ^_^

* * *

Mew's blue-green eyes gawked into the closed oven as the once smooth, creamy cake batter began to rise and puff up like an angry Jigglypuff. The delicate bouquet of rich chocolate fudge and creamy vanilla filled his nostrils and caused his mouth to water. His tiny pink paws instinctively reached up to the glass window so that he could peer inside, but upon touching the heated surface his mind was sent spiraling back to reality. Mew screamed out as the searing pain surged trough his tiny pink paws. He brung his paws back to eye level. The pink feline began to blow soothingly on the burned paw pads, completely unaware that the queen of Full Moon Island was right behind him.

"Mew, I told you to get away from the oven!" Nearly giving the pink chibi a heart attack. Mew eyes widened in surprise, but his expression soon turned to a pout. Mew floded his tiny arms over his chest.

"I'm not _doing _anything, Cresselia! I'm just _looking_and you know you're not supposed to keep sweets near me the day before Halloween anyway! It's like the drug of my addiction, irresistible!" He said twirling into a meditating position. His blue-green eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent of chocolate fudge. He then slowly exhaled, droning a low "ohmmmm" as he did so. Cresselia cocked an eyebrow.

"The double chocolate fudge, it speaks to me." He said before droning again. His tail hung below him swishing from side to side. Cresselia rolled her magenta eyes, but played along.

"What does it say, oh great Mew-Sama?" She said in a fake tone of interest. Mew tried to keep his composure, but a silly grin crept across his face. Pretty soon the chibi cat burst into laughter.

"It says is gonna be the best MN ever!" He said rolling on his back laughing. The moon goddess rolled her eyes again before she had realized what Mew had just said.

"What, MN? Mischief night? Mew, you know Arceus said you can't have another night like last year."

"Cressi, it wasn't all that serious." He said stretching out across the ground. Cresselia scoffed.

"You and your little trick or treat terrorist shot at Arceus's house with a paintball gun and an egg launcher!" She snorted. Mew smirked at the recollection of the expression on the goddesses face as she scolded the group for their devious actions. He remember how Arceus had called them "despicable" and said that they where a bunch of "shameless brats". Though the words where meant to cause guilt, they only evoked pride among the mischievous bunch. Mew sighed in contentment.

"You have to admit it was sort of funny, and it wasn't even my idea. It was Mark's." He said sitting up. Cresselia groaned in displeasure.

"Oh yes, Mark, that bratty little Cubone whose always either putting holes in some poor humans car tires or plotting shameless pranks along with you, Riakou and, who else was it who went along with you?" She said with obvious distaste. There weren't an extremely large amount of things that Cresselia disliked, but if there was one thing it was Mark. Mew frowned.

"I have more then two friends ya know." He said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. Cresselia smirked at the fact that she was able to evoke some sort of negative reaction from the chibi cat. It seemed like a good chance to get him to leave.

"Well, I know _that_. I mean, you and the dork patrol are always around here. In my house, eating all of my food. Sheesh you guys are such freeloaders!"

"I know." He said smiling again.

"Why do you think we like Halloween so much?" He said. The goofy grin returning to his face. Cresselia sighed in defeat.

"Mew…." She began.

"Can you _please _go get you're costume ready or something along those lines. I have to bring this cake over to Garatina's house first thing in the morning to help and get ready for that party. I don't want to spend all night decorating it, and you aren't exactly helping." Mew stood up with a look of false disappointment on his face.

"Cresselia, are you saying you don't want me anymore? I thought you loved me? It's Darkrai isn't it?" He said putting a paw to his mouth as if he where about to have an emotional breaking down.

"N-no, it's Latios, I see the way you look at him. Or is it Mewtwo, I knew you always liked the brainy types!" He said with a playful sob. It didn't take long for him to burst into to laughter at his own joke. Cresselia shook her head, but laughed as well at her friend's goofy antics.

"If I wanted to see bad acting I'd rent Plan Nine from Outer Space." She said opening the front door.

"You'd better go before they give you a rotten tomato award. We wouldn't want that."

"That's a good one, you got me there." He said smiling. Mew waved a paw at his lunar companion before floating off into the sky. It was tinted purple as the sun vanished beneath the horizon. Without much thought of what he was doing, Mew let out a small chuckle did a spiral spin trough the cool October air. The autumn wind breezed trough his fine pink fur as he darted towards Raikou's house. Halloween was finally here.

Mew descended upon Raikou's front lawn. All of the lights appeared to be turned off, and no one seemed to be home. Where the electric tiger would have gone on the most important night of the year was beyond him, but what he did know was that he needed to find his "partner in crime" fast. Mischief was only fun if you could share it with someone else after all.

"Riakou!" He called as he approached the front door. The chibi cat peered into the dark, dismal house. When he saw that the TV was off, he knew Riakou wasn't home.

"Well, he had to have gotten home by now. It's getting dark." He said to himself. Mew glanced into the sky and noticed that the light was fading fast. If there was one thing that he knew about his mischief night ritual, it was that it was a must to get started as soon as it got dark. The other most important rule was to never be alone in the dark - a rule created by Mark, the group leader.

Mew scanned the area for Riakou, but when he saw just how dark it had gotten his stomach had begun to feel uneasy. The shadows on the ground seemed to curve like the necks of some sort of horrid, evil monster. Mew could almost feel them breathing down his neck, when all of a sudden-

"Mew!"

"WAH!" Mew cried as someone grabbed his shoulder. He would've tried to flee if he didn't see that it was Mespirit, who was know giggling at his sudden panic.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She asked with a giggle. Mew's blue-green eyes narrowed as he folded his arms.

"Mespirit, what's the matter with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry, really. I was just trying to get your attention. So where's Raikou, have you seen him?" Mew shook his head.

"No, I'm looking for him. I have no clue why he isn't home tough. This is gonna be the most awesomest night in all of awesomeness!" He said grinning widely. His tail started to wag with anticipation at the thoughts of tonight's tasks.

"_TP Mewtwo's house, shoot paintballs at Heatran's windows, this night is gonna be great!"_He thought to himself. He almost didn't notice that Mespirit was looking into his thoughts using her telepathy. Her amber eyes smiled.

"_Really? Can I come?"_ She said speaking telepathically. Mew's eyes widened in surprise, for he wasn't expecting to get a response.

"What?" He said aloud.

"Mespirit, you wont like it. It's just gonna be a bunch of guys, you wont have any fun. Why don't you go make sparkly costumes or whatever it is girls do the night before Halloween." Mespirit's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You think I'm too girly for mischief night?" She hissed glaring. Mew blinked in surprise.

"No, I just think you'll be sort of, scared. We're going to be going alone in the dark and throwing eggs and stuff at peoples houses. Don't you think you'll be scared?" Mespirit folded her arms.

"I am not going to be scared." Mew smirked.

"Are you sure? Cause I hear there's a lot of spirits roaming around on mischief night. Dark spirits that are out looking for those staying out midnight causing trouble. Have I ever told you the story of the Mischief king?" He said grinning. Mespirit shook her masked head. He jeweled tails swishing slightly from left to right.

"Well listen up, cause I'm only telling it once." Mew said settling himself on the grass. He let out a small sigh before beginning his Halloween fairy tale.

"Well, once, a long time ago there was a Pokemon who loved Halloween the same way you and I do. However, more than Halloween, he loved mischief night, the night before Halloween." Mew stopped. His ears twitched as the sound of rustling was heard.

"Did you hear something?" He said searching the shadows for the slightest movements. Mespirit shook her head.

"No, I didn't. I think you're being paranoid." She said folding her arms.

"So much for the brave little mischief maker." She said snickering. Mew's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't spend more then two seconds out in the streets on mischief nights!"

"How much you wanna bet I can't?" She said smirking confidently. Mew pondered the subject for a second.

"Three nuggets and a starpiece." Mespirit's pink, masked face fell.

"Two nuggets? Are you crazy?"

"Take it, or leave it." Mew said holding out a paw. Mespirit looked from the extended paw back to Mew's smug smirk before deciding to accept the gesture of agreement.

"Why not…." She said frowning. The two shook hands, sealing the deal. Just as Mespirit was about to let go, something burst trough the bushes with a deafening roar. Instinctively both Mew and Mespirit screamed clinging onto each other for dear life. That's when Mew heard someone chuckling. He opened his eyes to see Raikou and mischief leader Mark standing in front of the house _laughing_. Raikou wiped a tear from his eye.

"Dude, you ALWAYS fall for that!" He laughed. Mew frowned, but then noticed the situation he and Mespirit where in. Mespirit must've noticed as well, for she pulled away blushing furiously.

"So, how's mischief night love birds? It scary enough for ya?" A slightly obnoxious yes confident voice laughed. Mew grinned as the small, brown ground type appeared from behind Raikou. Though it was hidden, it was obvious he was smirking.

"Not funny Mark." He said giving the skull Pokemon a playful shove. Mark laughed but stopped as he glanced at Mespirit.

"Like hell it was. I had to do something, I mean, you where destorying a perfectly good mischief night legend for Arceus's sake! Learn how to tell the tale, Mew. So, who's she?"

"Oh, this is Mespirit, she's a friend of mine. Mespirit, this is Mark, the king of mischief." He said motioning the emotion being's attention towards Mark. Mark dramtically twirled his bone club in his right hand a bowed causing Raikou to roll his eyes. When he brung himself back up, he appeared to be smirking through his skull mask.

"You mean a _girlfriend_?" He said nudging Mew with his elbow. Mespirit blushed again before turning away.

"No, she's a friend!" He cried putting his paws up defensively. His eyes widened at the ground type's comment.

"Well, that's what she seems like. I'm just sayin-"

"Just saying nothing! She's not my girlfriend!" Mark shrugged

"Well if you say so. So, is she coming on our little mischief night trek?" He said pointing his bone club to the emotion being. Mew glanced from Mespirit to Raikou and back Mark. The mention being's amber eyes seemed to be begging him to say yes, and though he didn't want to some how her "mind game" seemed to work.

"Well… She _did _say she wanted to join, but only if it's okay with you." He said grinning sheepishly. Mespirit's gaze fell on the Cubone. His eyes studied her carefully.

"She seems a bit girly, don't ya think?" He said folding his arms. Mespirit's gaze fell to ground and she turned to leave. Mew could feel guilt and disappointment fill him, even though he was the one who told her she couldn't join in the first place.

"However," Mark began again.

"We might be able to get you in. If you can pass the mischief night test." He said spinning the bone club in his right hand. He stopped it it mid whirl and pointed it toward's Mespirit dramatically. Mespirit stared down the long hallow bone shaft into the eyes of the Cubone.

"Test?" She mimicked. Though she couldn't see his expression, she could tell that his eyes where smiling.

"That's right, a test. It's gonna be tough, but we could probably turn you into a true mischief maker... that is, if you don't run home crying first." He said whirling the bone over his shoulder again. Though Mespirit wasn't intimidated, she could feel a challenging night ahead of her. She sighed silently to herself.

_"Dear Arceus what have I gotten myself into"_

* * *

"Hey Mewtwo guess what tomorrow is?" An eager voice said called to the purple humanoid cat as he landed on the rainbow of leaves on the ground. Mewtwo glanced over to see Garatina, the lord of the dead about ten yards away.

"Guess what tomorrow is." He repeated. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? It's Halloween." He said pondering if the dark lord was trying to trick him. Garatina only grinned shaking his head.

"Nope, well yes, but something even more important!" He said grinning. Mewtwo blinked.

"Umm, it's Friday the thirty first."

"Yes, but what special event falls on the thirty first of October?" He said nearly jumping into the air in anticipation. Mewtwo frowned.

"Halloween!" He growled narrowing his purple eyes at the ghost type. Garatina's grin slowly melted away.

"You mean, you don't know what day it is?" He said with a small sigh of disappointment in his voice. Mewtwo's eyes burned with impatience and frusteration. The purple cat summoned his aura as he readied himself to leave.

"I'm out of here. When you want to have a intelligent conversation, then talk to me!" He growled before rocketing into the sky. Garatina frowned, but upon spotting Latias he smiled again.

"Latias! Yo, Latias, over here!" He called over to the red dragon. Latias smiled and floated towards him.

"Hi Garatina, what brings you here at this time of evening?"

"Latias, you know what tomorrow is right?" He said grinning. Latias blinked.

"Umm, it's Halloween Garatina. Everyone knows that." She said frowning. The on Garatina's face faded again.

"Umm, thanks. You can go now." He said wandering away. Latias frowned. _"Ummm, did I do something wrong?" _She pondered. Before she could go after the ghost type, he was already turning into his origin form and flew off.

Garatina flew trough the dark, cloudy sky. He noticed that it was incredibly dark and eerie tonight. Off in the distance, he saw something that looked like a green string floating in the wind. It seemed to twist and turn like a tornado, and that's when he discovered that it was Rayquazia. He grinned.

"Ray!" He called joyfully. The green dragon heard his call and instantly headed his way. Garatina sped in his friend's direction. _"Rayquazia's my best friend. He has to know what tomorrow is, he just has to!" _He thought to himself as he met him in the foggy sky. Rayquazia smiled.

"I bet you're siked for tomorrow, huh?" He said grinning. Garatina smiled.

"You bet I am, especially considering what tomorrow is." Garatina said smiling. Rayquazia blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, Halloween."

"Halloween, and?" Garatina said grinning hopefully. Rayquazia blinked again.

"Umm, I don't know, Friday?" He said shrugging his shoulders a bit. Garatina's face fell.

"Yeah, Friday... I'll see ya at the party, Ray." He said slinking off into the dark sky. Garatina knew somebody was bound to forget, his B-day did fall on one of the most famous holidays of the year. He didn't, however expect to be forgotten entirely. Garatina let out a long, quiet sigh.

"I can't believe they all forgot my birthday…"

* * *

It might be just a tad sloppy, cause I was working on a tight schedule, but other than that I hope you liked it! XD


End file.
